Recently, there has been an increasingly widespread use of solutions that envisage the use of components configured so as to limit as much as possible the consumption of energy, supplied, for example, by a battery or even so as to do without use thereof (the so-called “batteryless components”), in order to reduce the production and maintenance costs.
This may, for example, be the case of a sensor network (for instance, of a wireless type), in which each individual node limits consumption of the battery or even does without it.
Notwithstanding the extensive activity of innovation developed in the sector, there is still felt the need to have available solutions that are further improved from various standpoints, for example as regards:                reducing the losses in efficiency that can be put down to the threshold voltages, with consequent possibility of operating with (very) low input powers;        reducing the losses in efficiency that can be put down to onset of reverse currents that tend to discharge the output capacitance;        avoiding the addition of further circuit components, which is likely to render problematical operation with a low level of input power as a result of the losses introduced; and        avoiding recourse to zero-threshold transistors, a technology that is likely to lead to an increase in costs.        